


hell is where i dreamt of you and woke up alone

by TheLastWhiteRose



Series: Digital Druglord [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Substance Abuse, i hate myself too, mild nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: In which Zen deals with the loss of his girlfriend, and handles it in the worst way possible.





	hell is where i dreamt of you and woke up alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is based, rather loosely, on a song by Blackbear of the same name. I hate myself too, it's okay.

Zen’s head tilted back in utter ecstasy, all of his complications and dilemmas fading away in the glorious face of a plumage of powder as white as his hair. Ironically enough, the stimulant he had been inhaling was not, in fact, ecstasy, but an extremely concentrated form of crack cocaine. Zen rubbed at his nose fervently, before lowering his head down to the flat stomach of Kyungju that he had been using as a platform for his habit. The remnants of the powder smeared across her abdomen, and a thick coating of it had disappeared into her naval. When Zen made a move to go after the remaining dust, Kyungju pushed his head up, coercing his dilated eyes to meet her blue ones.

“Hey,” began Kyungju, her neatly manicured hand running through Zen’s stray locks. “Slow down, will you? This shit was expensive.” As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she dropped her free hand to her bare stomach, gathering the remainder of the cocaine. With a gesture unfit for a lady of her caliber, she shoved the powder into her mouth, rubbing ardently at her gums.

\---------------------------------------------

_The sun beamed intently at the white sand, heating the only couple on the beach with refreshing sunlight. Laughter filled the almost empty space, creating a cacophony of happiness and sheer pleasure. (Name) bent over, her makeshift swimsuit riding up as she did so. Zen pursued her, peering curiously at the foreign object in her hands._

_“It's a hermit crab!” exclaimed (Name) excitedly, raising her hands to create a pedestal for the crustacean. It skittered across her outstretched hands, nipping at the skin of her hands._

_Zen laughed, pulling (Name) closer to him. It was a wonder how a woman so beautiful, so appreciative of nature, could've fallen for him. He took the hermit crab away from her, setting it down on the sand. “He's probably happier with his people, (Name).” Zen said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead._

_“Perhaps,” replied (Name). A comfortable silence settled over the two, the only sounds the ocean colliding with sand. (Name) turned to face him, her (e/c) orbs meeting scarlet. “I love you, Zen.”_

_“I love you too, (Nam-”_

_\---------------------------------------------_

Zen blinked. Kyungju was sitting up now, her tangled brown mop coinciding with the mess of white powder on the bed. A needle was in her left hand, while her free one had been tying a rubber band to her forehand.

“A little help?” She thrusted her arm out as Zen’s deft fingers tied the band tightly around her thin arm. He took the needle and injected it into the bulge, feeling a thin slice of pleasure run through his spine at Kyungju’s euphoric expression. When she came down from the initial high, Kyungju turned her blurry gaze towards him. “What was that all about?”

“Huh?” Zen sterilized the needle, before undoing the band from Kyungju and adjusting it to fit his muscled forearm. A brief admission of guilt flooded his veins; his arms would lose their firm quality if he continued down this path of chemical dependency. However, his drug addled brain couldn't entertain these thoughts for another second, and as he tightened the band, willed these thoughts away. “Nothing, nothing. Just thinking.”

Blood surged to his forearm, and Zen slid the needle, his eyes rolling back into their sockets. For one ecstasy-laced moment, he forgot (Name) and his dreams of reconciliation. He was free.


End file.
